


25 Kinky Homestuck Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Act 6 Act 1 spoilers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oh god I'm so sorry for all these tags, Sibling Incest, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 different kinky Homestuck drabbles, each focusing on one (or more) different pairing. Written for <a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/">Kink Bingo</a>'s December minichallenge. Contains spoilers up to Act 6 Act 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> \- Jade/Feferi(/Horrorterrors)  
> \- Warnings: Explicit sex involving underage characters (thirteen).

“Oh Jade...you're just too cute!” comes a whisper. A tendril approaches her, probing the skin of her stomach, and then another at her foot. She holds back a nervous giggle.

Jade shivers. She's learned from other dreambubbles that trolls can see in darkness much better than humans, but putting it into practice is...new.

A third tentacle touches her hair, then twines loosely around her neck. Finally one reaches her crotch, pressing firmly against her clit. She gasps, and she can hear something quiet and definitely inhuman behind her.

She holds out her hand. As promised, Feferi takes it instantly.


	2. Ageplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- John/Dave  
> \- Warnings: Explicit sex involving underage characters (thirteen); internalised homophobia.

At first they were just kissing. It was just for practice, and maybe to try it out, because they're not gay, but it's just kissing, right?

Then Dave's hands were roaming over his body, and John figured he'd better do that, too, and somehow they ended up lying down, and Dave was all squirming under him, and, um. He was thirteen! Any kind of stimulation would make that happen, right?

So he moved a bit, sort of accidentally, but then Dave followed him, and soon they were grinding and then -

...well. It was all an accident, though! Not gay!!


	3. Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- PM/WV  
> \- Warnings: no standard content rules apply.

There are a few things she hates about this body. She hates the loss of her arm. She hates the sword constantly stabbed through her chest. She hates the way her doglike instincts sometimes override her reason.

But she cannot hate her tentacles. With them, she can hold him tight, clutching him to her chest. She can bring him pleasure, appendages caressing his cheek, running down his chest, stroking his cock. He delights at the sensation, that childlike glee she never fails to enjoy seeing in him.

With them she can keep him close, reminding herself that he's still here.


	4. Piercings/Needleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Kanaya/Vriska  
> \- Warnings: Kinky situation involving underage characters (thirteen); dub-con.

Kanaya: Notice something about your player.

You spy something shiny in Vriska's hair. No... It's...

GA: Vriska Are You Wearing An Earring   
AG: Yeah! :::;) Isn't it cooooooool?

Kanaya: Resist the urge to find that hot.

You fail to resist the urge. When did Vriska get that? Did it hurt? Why didn't she tell you? Was this before you became moirails? Why is the idea of Vriska cutting a hole in herself and sticking metal in it so inordinately attractive?

You have no answers.

You can just picture her, devil-may-care grin, leather jacket, messy hair, single silver piercing...

Kanaya: Swoon.


	5. Foodplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Trickster!John/Dave  
> \- Warnings: Explicit sex involving underage characters (thirteen); one is acting even younger than that.

It started innocent. (So it seemed, anyway.) That strange, pastel-colored John would lick ridiculously oversized lollypops, drip vanilla ice cream over his face and neck, suck sticky caramel from his fingers. Dave felt like the biggest pedo in the world just watching, but he couldn't stop.

And now? There is a jawbreaker ball gag behind his teeth, his wrists and ankles tied with raspberry licorice. Cake and icing oozes beneath him. And above him, this John is licking stripes of powdered sugar and melted chocolate from his chest.

He's not sure how it happened, but he's damn glad it did.


	6. Drugs/Aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Jade/Kanaya  
> \- Implied sex between underage characters (thirteen). Possible dub-con.

“Kanaya,” Jade mumbles, rolling around in the slime. “Kanaya, Kanaya...this stuff is awesome.”

Kanaya facepalms. Once again, she chastises herself for being distracted long enough that she couldn't stop Jade eating it in time. Stupid sexy naked Jade. At least it doesn't seem poisonous.

“Kanaya...” Jade crawls over, eyes wide. “You're so...pretty...!” She hugs her, pressing her breasts against Kanaya's leg.

Kanaya swallows. They were already supposed to have sex, right? And Jade looks just so...debauched...

Or maybe... She takes hold of a piece of slime. If she as well...

Glancing at Jade, she eats it.


	7. Uniforms/Military Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- John/Rose  
> \- Warnings: Kinky situation involving underage characters (thirteen or so).

“Hey Rose!” John hugged her tightly.

“Hello, John. Sorry, school only just let out.”

“No, that's...” John pulled back and paused. “Er...”

“Hm? Oh, this is my uniform.” Rose stepped back revealing the fashionable ruby-coloured blazer, tie, pleated skirt, kneesocks, and maroon beret. “Yes, I go to a private school. My dear mother couldn't spare the expense.” She noticed the look in John's eye and smirked.

“Do you like it?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, it's pretty good...”

Rose sauntered forward, smiling coyly. “Maybe I should leave it on...?”

John swallowed. “Er...m-maybe...”


	8. Caning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Jane/Jake  
> \- Warnings: consensual D/S between two fifteen-year-olds.

“You've been a very naughty boy, haven't you, Master English?” Jane says, striding back and forth.

“Oh yes, terribly bad, absolutely awful.”

There is a loud whacking sound as the handle of Jane's spoon hits the top of Jake's arse. He moans in pleasure.

Jane crouches down next to him, expression hard. “You will address me as Sir, Master English.”

“Of course, sir, of course, yes.”

“Very good...” She stands up. “With your obedience, this will go by very...” she traces the end of the spoon over his skin and he shudders. “...smoothly.”


	9. Crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Rose/Kanaya (AU)  
> \- Warnings: no standard content warnings apply (assume the characters are adults here).

Kanaya scanned the room. The height of luxury, of course – the gold-framed paintings and crystal chandelier attested to that – but company had been surprisingly dull. Until -

There was a very beautiful young lady across the room. Her short, white-blonde hair contrasted marvellously with her sleek black dress and long gloves. Kanaya caught her eye and doffed her top hat.

 _Success._ The lady walked over, offering her hand. Kanaya kissed it, tails fluttering as she bowed.

“Well, hello,” the lady said, touching a hand to the arm of Kanaya's tailor-made suit.

Kanaya smiled charmingly. “My lady.”


	10. Bondage (Other)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Blackrom Vriska/Aradia  
> \- Warnings: Explicit sex involving underage characters (thirteen).

Vriska was completely still.

Aradia breathed hard. She glared at Vriska's smirking, challenging face. It seemed Luck wasn't good enough to beat Time after all.

Furious, she slapped Vriska's face, her immobile body not even flinching. But as Aradia began to calm down, the true potential of the situation dawned on her.

Aradia smiled, eyes roving over Vriska's fucking gorgeous body. Oh, yes. She tugged off her stupid yellow hoodie, tweaking her nipples, and grabbed her ass. Yet her blue-blooded kismesis stayed as still as a statue.

Oh, she'd unfreeze her eventually. But not before she'd had a little fun.


	11. Orgies and Decadence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Daves and Aradias in every combination  
> \- Warnings: Explicit sex involving underage characters (thirteen); selfcest.

He turns a corner, and sees himself. Two of him, actually. Making out.

To the right, four of him are having a circlejerk. To the left, one rides another, while a third sits on the bottom's face.

Aradia's also here. One of her fucks her with her hand, and another fists that one's horns. Further along, another two are sixty-nining, while a Dave fingers the top one's ass. Another is being spitroasted by two Daves, who high five, then make out over her back.

He doesn't remember doing this.

 _Welp_ , he thinks to himself. _Guess I have no choice, then._


	12. Subspace/Headspace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mindfang/Dolorosa  
> \- Warnings: **graphic non-con.**

Sometimes it's mere mind control. She is perfectly aware of everything Mindfang does to her, but cannot move, cannot yell, cannot scream. Every touch is repulsive.

Others, it's something utterly different. She desires nothing more than to please her master – begs, _pleads_ to be permitted to lick at her bone bulge, finger her nook. When Mindfang permits her, it is ecstasy, and as she feels the genetic material splatter over her lax face she groans in bliss.

There is nothing to her. No Sufferer. No quest. No duty. No Dolorosa. Nothing but the inimitable pleasure of her loathed mistress.


	13. Free (Sleepy/Unconscious)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- John/Karkat  
> \- Warnings: Kinky situation involving underage characters (thirteen).

John blinked blearily.

“It's three o'clock. You fell asleep.”

His stomach wasn't hurting anymore! John smiled, rolling onto his back. The blankets, brought up to his mouth, were thick and comfortable instead of cloying. And there, above him, was Karkat, holding a glass of water and his Nintendo DS.

John raised a hand. “Come here. Uh, it's not catching.”

After a pause, Karkat did, shifting under the blankets beside him. John's hearing and vision and thoughts were blurry, but Karkat was warm and he smelled good.

“Go back to sleep,” Karkat mumbled, and John happily did so.


	14. Domestic/Tradesman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Feferi/Aradia (set in an AU where Aradia is Feferi's maid)  
> \- Warnings: implied sex between two underage characters.

Feferi stands, walking towards her mirror. Aradia follows dutifully, her adorable uniform swishing as she walks. As soon as Feferi sits, Aradia is ready with a comb, pulling lightly at Feferi's thick hair. She closes her eyes and sighs in pleasure.

“What today, Heiress?”

Feferi places a thoughtful hand to her chin. “Well, I was conseadering maybe spending a day with my matesprit having lots of S-EX! What do you think?” She catches Aradia's eye in the mirror and grins mischievously.

Aradia chuckles. “That sounds wonderful, heiress,” come the familiar words, but right now, she means them.


	15. Humiliation (Situational)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Jane/Roxy Lalonde  
> \- Warnings: Kinky situation involving underage characters (fifteen).

“Roxy, are you sure about this...?”

“Like, what the fuck is wrong?” Roxy Lalonde calls into the dressing room. “Let me in.”

The door unlocks and Roxy pushes her way in. Jane is pulling down at her skirt, whole face bright red.

“Omigooood, you are so fucking cute,” Roxy gushes.

“R-really? This is what it's supposed to look like?” Jane bites her lip, glancing away.

“Um, duh. Why?”

“But...” She blushes even redder, leaning closer to Roxy to mumble, “when I turn around, you can see my _knickers._ ”

Roxy smirks. “ _Exactly._ ”


	16. Leather/Latex/Rubber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Equius/Aradia  
> \- Warnings: Implied sex involving underage characters (thirteen).

She points. There is a leather saddle – high quality but old; perhaps she found it on a dig? - set up on a stand cemented to the floor. Just looking at it is making him sweat.

“I am to wear it.”

But she shakes her head. “No. You're going to ride it. 'Ride' being the operative word.”

His eyes widen. Slowly he makes his way over. Mouth dry, he climbs up. The saddle moulds to his body, pressing against him. Already his dick is hardening against the leather.

“Now...” Aradia's glare tears into him. _“Grind.”_


	17. Plushie or Furry Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Jade solo  
> \- Warnings: Explicit sex involving underage character (thirteen).

Jade shuddered. When she fell face-first into her pile of squiddles she only intended to relax for a bit. But as she lay there among the toys she had had since she was a kid, surrounded by the breathtakingly nostalgic sights and smells of her bedroom... well.

She bit her lip, pushing a squiddle harder into her crotch. The magnet caught and a second squiddle flew towards her hand; she squashed that against her as well. Holding them down, she rubbed herself against them furiously, moaning as she finally came.

Now _I need to relax_ , she thought, flopping down again.


	18. Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- John/Vriska  
> \- Warnings: Implied sex involving underage characters (thirteen).

“You're so beautiful.” John kisses her shoulder, her arm. “So beautiful.”

Vriska sniffs, shaking her head. “Stop,” she mumbles, clenching her hands into fists.

John shuffles downwards, kissing over her stomach. “You try so hard... Just let me do this.”

“No.” Vriska shakes her head again, tears welling up.

John traces down her legs to her feet, and kisses each of her toes. “Don't think about any of that anymore. It's over, now. Just relax. Just be happy.”

He softly brushes his lips against her ankle and she chokes, a hand against her mouth.


	19. Exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Rose(/trolls)  
> \- Warnings: Explicit sex involving underage characters (thirteen).

That was it. It was just fucking _it_. Furiously, Rose stood up from her computer, striding over to her bed. She was sick and goddamn _tired_ of being so frigging worried all the time, tentatively reaching for herself and then immediately pulling back, always wondering, are they still watching? Can they see me?

Rose settled on the bed and held her head high. “A message to any trolls who may be watching me presently...” She pulled off her clothes and settled her hand over her crotch. “Go right ahead.”

It was the best goddamn orgasm she ever had.


	20. Enemas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Alpha!Bro solo  
> \- Warnings: Explicit sex involving underage character (fifteen).

Nothing beats this – standing under the steaming water, his skin scrubbed, soaped, shaved, and moisturised, and an enema up his ass. In some ways it's just the sensation of being filled, and he fusses with the volume until he's absolutely sure he's carrying as much as he can.

And then he expels it, and he's clean, so clean, and he doesn't stop until it's completely gone. His whole body has not a speck of dirt or hair, and he runs his hands over it in pleasure. His friends are probably waiting to talk to him, but _nothing_ beats this.


	21. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Jade/Tavros  
> \- Warnings: Implied sex involving underage characters (thirteen).

It's quiet on her land. There are no angry trolls barging in and yelling at him or getting into fights or playing loud music or banging on machines. No screaming in the background, no constantly having to be wary of the sound of approaching strangers.

It's quiet. Birds sing here and there; a pile of snow falls to the ground. It's cold and a little awkward lying on their coats but that almost seems to magnify it, the cold packing in the silence around them.

Jade kisses his chest, giggling quietly, and he can hear it as clear as day.


	22. Spanking/Paddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Dirk/Jake  
> \- Warnings: Implied sex involving underage characters (fifteen).

The hand comes down and Jake squeals, tanned, firm body wriggling across Strider's lap. The tiny shorts are beginning to ride up, revealing more of his fucking _beautiful_ ass, and Bro can't resist letting his hand linger there to grope the plump flesh. It's beginning to turn a brilliant shade of scarlet, and Dirk just manages to resist the urge to lick it.

Instead, he slaps his hand down again. The holsters at Jake's thighs are digging into his legs, but he can't bear to let him take them off.

He told Jake he'd prove to him cosplay wasn't stupid.


	23. Body Alteration/Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- John/Jade  
> \- Warnings: Implied sex involving underage characters (thirteen); incest; possible dub-con.

“Are you okay?”

Jade jumped suddenly, shuffling away. “Haha, yeah! I'm fine!”

John put a hand to her forehead. “I don't believe you. What's wrong?”

Jade bit her lip. She shifted. That's when John noticed a certain...bulge.

“Oh!” Jade covered herself awkwardly, face bright red. “Well, um... when I went dog tier, certain...things came with it. Bec was a boy, after all. And... Sometimes...doglike things happen to me.”

John was blushing. “Like?”

“...I think I'm going into heat.”

John stared. The silence was awkward. Then:

“What do you need me to do?”


	24. Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- (Autoresponder + Brobot + Dirk)/Jake  
> \- Warnings: Graphic sex involving underage characters (fifteen).

The robotic dick in his ass pushes and Jake moans, back arching, staring forward at the orange text. A hand is gripping his cock, pumping it smoothly, Strider licking at his ear.

TT: Your autonomic nervous system is sending spikes of pleasure through you with a 0.00067 reaction time.   
TT: You goddamn cumslut.

The brobot gives an enthusiastic thrust, hitting his prostate and spewing fluid. (Figures Strider would program that in.) Strider follows soon after, coming over his stomach. Jake tries... but the ring stops him, exerting painful pleasure.

“You're not coming that easily,” Strider whispers, and Jake groans.


	25. Whipping/Flogging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- White Queen/Black Queen  
> \- Warnings: **Graphic non-consensual violence.**

The White Queen holds her head high. She will not give this demon what she so desires. She will not break.

The strip of leather traces her back, and even this light a touch causes dull pain through her. The scars from yesterday have long since cracked, blood drenching her clothing.

The leather of the whip touches the back of her neck, the tickling motion tauntingly infantile. She purses her lips.

“My but you do look beautiful like this...All red and white...” The Black Queen licks the blood from the end of the strap.

She will not give in.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tentacleshipping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327252) by [FallacyFallacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy)




End file.
